The present invention relates to a brake-light/hazard-warning board structure which can be used as either a third brake light or a hazard-warning board.
In high-traffic areas, brake lights are very important to warn other drivers when a car is braking. Drivers usually adapt, in addition to the installed factory-brake lights on a back end of a vehicle, an additional brake light for alarming following drivers. In other cases, drivers use an additional triangular hazard-warning board placed behind the vehicle when stopped at the side of the road. However, the hazard-warning board occupies a certain amount of trunk space.
To obviate and/or litigate the aforementioned problems, and to improve the "third" brake light structure's function, the present invention provides an improved structure which can be used as either as a brake light or a hazard-warning board.